


Kissing The Wrong Girl

by plikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: BUT alternate ending, But not in the rain, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, F/M, Identity Reveal, Things go right this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: What if Adrien forgot he wasn't supposed to know that Marinette is Ladybug and did something stupid?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 16
Kudos: 207





	Kissing The Wrong Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I was just sitting peacefully when my brain decided to throw this at me. What would a Ladrien situation look like during that period when Adrien knew but Marinette didn't? It could go wrong but in a good way, maybe?  
> Here is the result.

When Adrien discovered not only that Ladybug was Marinette but also that she was in love with him, he’d been so giddy with excitement that he didn’t stop to consider all the possible ways it could go wrong if he tried to keep his knowledge secret from her. Plagg tried to warn him, but he didn’t listen. 

And then it actually became worse. Because he’d gone and confessed his love to her and they’d gotten together and all was great. But how was he supposed to act normal around Ladybug afterwards?

The funny thing was he didn’t even give this a thought until the next akuma fight came along and he was forced to act like nothing had changed. As if he was still hopelessly in love with her instead of happily in a relationship with her. As if he didn’t know he was the mystery guy she was in love with. As if he didn’t know who the girl behind the mask was. It was hard, it was pure torture at first. But he persevered, he was that determined to limit the damage. It was bad enough that he knew, he’d do his best to keep her secret, he told himself. And it got easier, especially because for her, not much had changed actually. Chat Noir was still only her partner and nothing more. So for her it was business as usual, although he caught her smiling distractedly a number of times and it pained him to pretend he didn’t know he was the cause for her happiness.

So when they were both in superhero form, it wasn’t that bad. He still had to lie and pretend, which he hated doing to her but he didn’t think he had any other choice. But at least it was only him, if this was any consolation. But he hadn’t really considered another possibility. A situation in which they’d both have to pretend and how hard it would be. 

And then it happened. He’d got caught up in an akuma attack as himself, not being able to hide and transform. And there she was, already Ladybug, because he’d made sure that nothing hindered her earlier escape. He hadn’t even considered the possibility that he might still be there as Adrien when she returned and how this would play out. 

He saw the shock on her face. Worry about his safety mixed with concern about how she’d act around him. He read it all. But she somehow managed to reign in her feelings, to put on a brave face and act professional. She was amazing like that, he couldn’t help thinking. She got him out of danger’s way quickly and returned to fight the akuma on her own, not realising that it was him who joined her shortly after as Chat. Disaster averted once again, he’d thought with relief.

But as time passed and he got used to pretending, he got too complacent about it. There was no need to worry, he was convinced. He handled this wonderfully, she also did, whenever she had to. And she must have thought the same thing. Because then came a time when they both forgot to be careful and then all went wrong. 

It was nothing new. An akuma that he’d inadvertently caused, going after him and not letting him out of their sight long enough for him to transform. And Ladybug got there instantly, she’d seen the scene that caused it all as Marinette, she knew he was in danger and rushed to help him, of course. This in itself wasn’t that bad. He thought he could find a way to run away and transform. But he’d underestimated her overprotectiveness. Situations they’d been caught in the past all made so much sense now. Why she’d always been reluctant to let him out of her sight when she knew the akuma was after him. Of course she couldn’t imagine leaving the boy she loved alone when he was in danger. 

So he decided to make the most of it and help her even without transforming. It worked surprisingly well. So well in fact, that they both got caught up in it and forgot that they had to pretend. That they had to act accordingly. That they were not a couple, but instead supposed to barely know each other. And when the akuma was defeated and order restored, they were so overjoyed they both did the thing they were not supposed to do under any circumstances. They kissed. 

For him, it was almost second nature by now to kiss her softly when they separated. And it all felt so normal. They'd been joking about how well the fight had gone, walking away together. So he didn’t even think twice before leaning in and kissing her. She didn’t think twice before kissing him back. And it didn’t even register what he’d done, what they’d done, immediately, he just went on to say “See you later,” because of course he’d see her later, in a few minutes actually. She only needed to find a place to transform. And then it hit him just as her earrings beeped and she realised it too. She needed to transform. She was Ladybug, not Marinette. 

He paused, panic rising and clutching his heart painfully. He could see the same thoughts running through her mind. She wasn’t supposed to kiss him, he didn’t know she was his girlfriend after all! How could she be so careless. It was all clear on her face as they stood frozen, staring at each other helplessly. 

But then he realised it was even worse than that. What did she think of him now? He’d kissed Ladybug when he was with Marinette! If he didn’t know that she was his girlfriend, why had he kissed her? Did he actually cheat on her with herself without realising he’d get caught? The possibilities of the horrible thoughts running through her mind were endless. 

He had no choice, really. It would have been bad enough if she only blamed herself for acting without thinking and giving her identity away in the process. But it was worse. It would lead her to question his feelings for her, his faithfulness. He couldn’t have that. 

He saw the horror mixed with pain in her eyes. She was trying hard to think of a way to salvage this, to protect herself, it was obvious. While also trying to hide how hurt she was by what he’d done. So he did the only thing he could do.

“I’m sorry, Marinette,” he said and saw her eyes widen in shock. There was no way to cushion that blow, sadly.

“You… you know?” she stammered. Again different emotions very clearly fought within her. She was surprised that he knew, that he’d known for a while maybe. She was a bit mad at him, for blowing her cover, but also for lying to her. She was also relieved, because, well, he hadn’t exactly cheated on her, right?

“I do. And I know how important this is. That I shouldn’t know your identity, they way you shouldn’t know mine. So I didn’t tell you. I… should have been more careful,” he said, apologetically. He tried to find the right words to express how sorry he was. He felt so bad that he didn’t catch his second mistake before it was too late. He heard her gasp, her hand flying to cover her mouth. He’d been so worried about apologising to her that he’d given himself away without realising it!

“Oh my God. Chat?” She whispered. He was suddenly worried about her. Surely that many strong emotions in such a short time were bad for her? He saw her sway, clearly overcome with feelings and his hands wrapped around her arms to keep her steady.

“Sorry, sorry! I didn’t mean to reveal myself too! I made things even worse than they already were,” he rushed to say, looking away ashamed. He was so afraid that he’d pushed her away, that this would be the end of it, that she wouldn’t forgive him. His heart was already breaking, imagining how hard it would be to let her go. He was so lost in his own dark thoughts that when he felt her hand on his cheek, while she said his name quietly, he thought he was imagining it. His eyes met hers and he felt relief wash over him. She was smiling. A nervous, unsure smile. But smiling nonetheless. 

“It’s ok. We’ll deal with this together. We’re a team after all,” she said. She shook her head slightly, as if trying to come to terms with the fact that this was real. That he knew and she knew and there was no need to pretend anymore.

“You’re not mad?” he asked, hesitantly.

“Just a little,” she said, her smile growing wider. “But we were both careless. So we’re both to blame. And anyway, it’s too late now.” 

Just then, her earrings sounded their final warning. They stared at each other, only then remembering to look around them. Realising they were in a public place. Somehow, they’d been lucky, because no one seemed surprised to see them talking there. People gave them only cursory glances as they passed them by. Clearly, no one had seen the kiss or there would have been people pointing at them and talking about them and even worse, catching all this on camera. They’d messed up, but it could have been so much worse. 

So they agreed wordlessly to turn around and walk into a dark alley. He kept watch while she transformed. And when he turned around, she dragged him further into the shadows and kissed him desperately. He let relief and happiness wash over him again as he kissed her back. Clearly, things between them would be fine. 

“I love you, kitty” she said when they came up for air. He didn’t know if she’d said it without thinking or intentionally, but it warmed his heart and he grinned.

“I love you, m’lady,” he said. It felt so good to finally be able to call her that as himself. Maybe he should have told her earlier, she would have understood. And they would have avoided embarrassing situations like the one earlier. But he couldn’t shake off the feeling that they’d somehow avoided a disaster. That if this reveal had happened in a different way, bad things could have happened. He felt an echo of pain and grief he couldn’t explain, but he shook it off. This was not how it was going to happen, not this time, he thought determined, as he held Marinette in his arms. This time it would be alright. 

**Author's Note:**

> We have to appreciate the self-control Adrien has. If it wasn't for that akuma, who knows if he would have told her he knew. While torturing himself in the process... But Marinette had to pretend too! Oh, poor kids!


End file.
